¿Que soy yo para ti?
by asakura-no-sabaku
Summary: un pequeño one-shot de los pensamiento de ichigo para con rukia Ooc si soy mala para esto pero porfa denle una oportunidad


Hola ahora soy un poco nueva en todo esto, pero bueno, por fin tuve tiempo de sacar un segundo One-Shot, claro que este es de los pensamientos de ichigo asía rukia y claro esta muy meloso e ichigo esta demasiado Ooc, pero esta canción me gusto mucho y me inspiro para crear este pequeño fic de algo así como un ichiruki. Espero que le sea de su agrado y se acepta de todo. Bueno sin más las dejo con el fic.

Por cierto los personajes de Bleach, **no** me pertenecen, le pertenecen al gran mangaka Kubo Tite. Tampoco me pertenece la canción T.T ya quisiera que una canción tan linda sea mía jejeje pero eso es imposible :P.

**¿QUE SOY YO PARA TI?**

**ICHIRUKI **

POV. ICHIGO

Después de tanto tiempo que he pasado junto a ti, se que mis sentimientos por ti son mas que una fuerte amistad y tal vez eso yo ya lo savia, solo que no lo quería aceptar, ¿que tonto no? negar un sentimiento tan fuerte que tengo por ti, privarme de lo que siento y no decirte nada, pero así soy yo, me callo para no salir herido, me callo para no lastimar a nadie mas y es absurdo que a pesar de que lo cayo por un bien no puedo negarme que tengo ganas de decírtelo, que para mi tu no eres solo una amiga, que tu eres mas que eso que eres una de las personas que ha cambiado mi mundo, para mi tu eres la persona que me mostro una nueva vida, para mi tu eres la persona que logro detener toda la tristeza que sentía dentro, eres el motivo por el cual logro superarme, eres la que me da las fuerzas para no dejarme vencer, eres la persona que alivio la soledad que sentía. Para mi tu lo eres todo, eres lo que mas me importa en este pequeño universo que has creado, eso eres para mi Rukia y no creo que cambie, por que el solo estar contigo me hace bien aun que no pronunciemos palabra alguna, sabemos lo que el otro esta pensando que aun que no digamos nada nos entendemos y que puedo estar bien con un solo un mirar tuyo.

**Para mí tú eres el mar**

**Eres la única verdad**

**Mi razón para continuar**

**El motivo de vivir**

**Planeando sobre ti**

**El alivio de mi soledad**

**Para mí tú eres el centro**

**De mi pequeño universo**

**Para mí tú eres la lluvia**

**Resbalando sobre mí**

**Y la luna que quiero sentir**

**Las palabras sin decir**

**Las canciones sin cantar**

**Y un millón de puertas por abrir**

Ahora solo surge una duda en todo esto, ¿que soy yo para ti?, ¿que es lo que sientes por mi?, esa es la duda que me atormenta constante mente y hay veces en las que no puedo dormir, de solo pensar en que no soy algo importante en tu vida, que no tengo la fuerza necesaria para estar junto a ti, que no soy nada especial para ti, que me consideres un amigo ,como lo consideras a Renji y eso me da miedo, pero en verdad me gustaría saber ¿que soy yo para ti?.

**Sino quieres no tienes que responder**

**Pero quisiera saber.**

**¿qué soy yo para ti? otra noche sin dormir**

**Una escena de amor o siempre un último adiós**

**¿qué soy yo para ti? dime que va a ser de mí**

**Volveré a abrazarte así, dímelo**

**¿qué soy yo para ti?**

Por que yo se la respuesta de que eres tu para mi. Tu para mi eres la luz que brillo cuando yo estaba en la completa oscuridad, eres mi salvación de aquel mundo de soledad en el que me encontraba, el solo verte me hace feliz y con solo saber que estas a salvo para mi es un gran alivio, en las peleas siempre estoy preocupado por ti no podría permitir que te lastimaran, por que si tu te encuentra bien yo también, para mi el solo estar a tu lado me hace feliz.

**Para mí tú eres el sol**

**Que inundó mi corazón**

**El camino de mi salvación**

**Para mí tocar tu pelo**

**Es como estar en el cielo**

**Entre tu luz azul y tu calor**

**Sino quieres no tienes que responder**

**Pero quisiera saber.**

**Dime si estarás aquí mañana junto a mí**

**Si vas a quererme como yo te quiero a ti**

¿Que soy yo para ti? Rukia, ¿estarás conmigo hasta el final? ¿Me querrás tan solo un poco? ¿Estarás ahí para mi cuando te necesite? quiero saber las respuestas de todas esas preguntas, pero por ahora solo me conformo con que estés a mi lado en estos momentos, que ahora no te vayas que estemos así juntos, no importa si no decimos nada solo tu compañía me basta para sonreír.

**¿qué soy yo para ti? otra noche sin dormir**

**Una escena de amor o siempre un último adiós**

**¿qué soy yo para ti? dime que va a ser de mí**

**Volveré a abrazarte así, dímelo**

**¿qué soy yo para ti?**

**Para mí tú eres mi hogar**

**Donde yo quiero llegar**

**Abrazarme a ti para dormir**

**Ahora dime sin pensar si este amor es de verdad**

**Dime, ¿qué soy para ti?**

Si,por ahora solo me conformo con eso con estar contigo, con esta relación que tenemos, con este lazo que nos une. Pero espero que algún día pueda saber ¿que soy yo para ti?

**FIN**

Notas de la autora:

¿Y? ¿Que tal? ¿Muy feo? Jejeje pues bueno díganme que les pareció, se acepta de todo, jitomatasos, replicas, abucheos, felicitaciones, de todo y gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer mi ocurrencias ^^.


End file.
